stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
ISS Chronostorm (NCV-91440)
The ISS Chronostorm (NCV-91440) was a Mobius-class Temporal Destroyer starship serving in the early 25th century, if not the 29th century as well. She was commanded by Regent Nat Wallace of the mirror universe for the majority of her known service. History The Chronostorm was first encountered under the command of the mirror universe's Nat, on a mission to save the Klingon-Cardassian-Iconian Alliance from the forces of Admiral Leeta, until they eventually discovered how they were moving between the prime and mirror universes, supposedly planning on using that data to expose them. Later on, the vessel was captured by the prime universe Starfleet, but was eventually stolen by the mirror universe Anna Walker, until being stolen back by mirror Nat again, being used in the battle of the temporal fracture threatening all existence. Technology The Chronostorm, put simply, is one of the most advanced vessels the present, 25th century Starfleet has ever encountered. She is equipped with all sorts of temporal technology and weapons, including, but not limited to: # Subatomic Spiral-Wave Disruptors. Like their smaller cousins housed in the deflectors of typical Aeon class timeships, these disruptors break down the structure of the target at the subatomic level. The Chronostorm's disruptors have additionally been enhanced with improvements from the Cardassian's Spiral-Wave Disruptors, making them even stronger. # Torpedoes, including numerous Chronophasic Torpedoes and Temporal Disruption Devices. # Tipler Cylinders, which can allow the vessel to literally rewind time, whilst freezing foes in place for the duration; and can also be used to summon temporal duplicates via the Manhiem Effect, effectively tripling her firepower. # External Temporal Manipulators, allowing for generation and stabilization of temporal rifts, manipulating time aboard nearby vessels, and traveling through time in itself. # Internal temporal manipulation, allowing time to go by faster inside the Chronostorm than outside, while also ensuring that everyone inside doesn't age; effectively immortality. # Temporal shielding, protecting them from changes in the timestream. # Temporal sensors that would have been expected, allowing the other systems to even function. Auxiliary Craft , an Aeon class timeship Command Crew * Commanding officer (CO) ** Regent Sean Dennison (2410) ** Regent Nat Wallace (mirror) (2410) ** Captain Nat Wallace (alternate universe) (2410) ** Admiral Anna Walker (2410) ** Regent Nat Wallace (mirror) (2410) * First officer/Executive officer (XO) ** Commander(?) Nat Wallace (mirror) (2410) ** Commander Scott Aughtry (2410) ** Captain Sarah Walker (actually Anna Walker in disguise) (2410) ** Data (mirror) (2410) ** Captain Sean Dennison (2410) * Chief Operations Officer ** Commander Burt (mirror) (2410) ** Lieutenant Meldan (2410) * Chief Engineer ** Lieutenant 4 of 7 (2410) * Chief Science Officer ** Commander Kevin Aughtry (2410) ** Lieutenant 7 of 14 (2410) ** Commander Kevin Aughtry (2410) * Chief Medical Officer ** Dr. Salora (2410) * Chief Tactical Officer ** Commander(?) Nat Wallace (mirror) (2410) ** Lieutenant 3 of 5 (2410) Note: Earlier points of the story stated Sean (mirror Jim) was the Regent and that Nat was secretly the actual Regent in command, while normally just serving as a Commander; and more recently acts as though he were admiral for a much longer time. The roles had briefly switched for a time, or it is entirely possible that they may have been from a slightly different mirror universe, and that these versions are actually different officers. As of now, the answer is unknown. Note 2: The command crew of the Chronostorm is known to change often due to the vessel being stolen on a regular basis and/or mutiny at any given time. Category:Mirror universe starships